Boys Night Out
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: Spike, Giles, and Xander must work together to help a young boy threatened by creatures from another dimension. This story takes place after Spike's chip was removed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Boys Night Out**_  
**By Ldynwaitin**

**Chapter One**

**A rotund Vampire moving much quicker than his girth allowed, practically flew over the tombstones that dotted the dark Cemetery. Three young girls suddenly found themselves standing in his way. One screamed and fainted, the other two stared blankly ahead as they tightly gripped their weapons.**

**"Oh this is going bloody good," Spike mumbled. "Their first outing and they're going to end up on that Vamps supper menu. You use the pointy end of the stakes!" he shouted, as he rushed towards the frozen girls. In seconds, he reached them before the rotund Vampire. It skidded to a stop, his eyes twisted in anger.**

**"Come on Spike, I saw them first. You know I don't like to share."**

**"These little nuggets are off limits Guthrie," Spike growled. He suddenly went into full Vamp-face. The other two slayers in training promptly joined their companion in a dead faint on the ground.**

**"Please tell me you didn't start out like that," Spike said.**

**"Start out like what?" The Vampire said.**

**"Sorry, not talking to you," Spike calmly stated. Taking out a cigarette, he quickly lit it. "And by the way, it was nice seeing you Guthrie."**

**"I'm not going anywhere," Guthrie shouted.**

**"Oh yes you are," he heard someone say from behind. Feeling a deep pain in his chest, he glanced down. He saw the sharp end of a stake sticking out. A pretty blonde girl stepped out from behind him. "Hi, bye," she sweetly said. Before he had a chance to reply, Guthrie puffed away into a pile of dust.**

**Buffy squatted down next to the three slumbering slayers in training. "A might embarrassing outing if you ask me," Spike mumbled. Keeping the cigarette in his mouth, he half heartily tapped one of the girls on the face. Opening her eyes, she saw Spike with smoke coming out of his mouth, and still in vamp-face. She let out a small gasp, whispered, "El Diablo," and quickly rejoined her companions.**

**"Spike, your face," Buffy scolded him.**

**"Sorry," he whispered. His face quickly molded to its human form.**

**"I thought that went quite well," Giles cheerily said, as he moved out from behind a crypt.**

**"Why didn't you stop it?" Xander growled. He quickly rushed past Giles, and checked on the three young girls. "It got to close to them." Xander threw a threatening look at Spike.**

**"Go soak your loaf of bread," Spike growled.**

**"Giles, he's talking in that rhyme slang again!" Xander shouted.**

**"Good heavens," Giles sighed. "It's times like this that has me missing my days training at the academy."**

**"Didn't you say the headmaster made your life a living hell?" Buffy said.**

**"Precisely," Giles said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Don't be going radio rental on me," Spike calmly said.**

**Xander glanced at the ex-Guthrie. "It's to bad there aren't two piles of dust."**

**Buffy saw Spike grin from ear to ear in reply to Xander's anger. She was thankful that after all the horrors that he lived through in the First Evils cavern, the spark that she would need to aid her in her battle remained.**

**The young girls slowly began to wake up. "I'm sorry Ms Summers, but it's the first time I saw a real Vampire," one of the girls said as she rose to shaky legs.**

**"That's all right. It's good to be afraid, it gets the blood pumping," Buffy said. Hearing a scream, she rolled her eyes. "Don't they ever rest?"**

**"It's the witching hour luv, suppertime for Vamps," Spike said.**

**"I…I don't want to do it anymore," one of the girls whimpered.**

**"M…me either," another chorused.**

**"Someone has to help whoever is screaming," Buffy insisted.**

**"I'll go," Xander volunteered. "Hey Spike want to help, or did that demon give you the soul of a girl."**

**"Let's go," he mumbled. They quickly ran towards a forest that circled the cemetery.**

**"Giles, could you please go with them?" Buffy pleaded with him. "I can take the girls back to the house."**

**"But Buffy…" Giles began to protest.**

**"Please Giles. Spike is trying so hard to prove to you and Xander that he's a changed man. I believed in him enough to get the chip out, I want you to also."**

**"Very well, I shall try my best," he politely said, as he followed them.**

**"Thanks!" Buffy called out. "Did I ever tell you you're the best Watcher in the world."**

**"I'm the only Watcher," Giles called back.**

**"See I was right," she said, as she led the girls back to the house.**

**Taking in a deep breath, Giles sprinted after Spike and Xander. The screaming was coming from the forest. Xander struggled to keep up with Spike as he leisurely jogged into the thick forest. Xander saw Spike raise his head, sniffing the air, like a wolf on the trail of its prey.**

**"This way," he panted. They swiftly moved through the grove of trees. It suddenly opened-up, to reveal an abandoned factory. In a parking lot littered with broken concrete, they saw a young boy barely able to keep ahead of a huge demon.**

**"What in heavens name is that?" Giles asked as he caught up with them.**

**"Never seen it before," Spike said. "But from the looks of it, I'd say it wants that lad for its larder. You want first crack at it?" he invited Xander.**

**"Oh by all means, ladies first," Xander shot back.**

**"Right then," Spike said. Dipping his head down, he charged towards the demon chasing after the screaming boy.**

**Using a broken piece of concrete, he leapt in the air. Kicking his foot out, he dug the toe of his boot into the side of the beast. It let out a loud roar, as he swatted Spike to the ground with its clawed hands. Spinning around Spike was staring up at a row of very sharp looking teeth. "Nice dental work, can you give me the name of your dentist?" he smartly said. The beast's head lay back, as it let out another roar.**

**"I'll take that as a no," Spike grunted. Placing his hands behind his head, he pulled his legs in, jumping to a standing position. Pursing his lips, he leapt in the air, swinging around, he slammed his fist into the beast's face. It let out a groan when Spike heard several teeth break. Giving it a grin, and a nod of his head, Spike began to lash into the creature. Kicking, and punching it with such a force, it began to stumble back.**

**As Spike was fighting the creature, Xander and Giles rushed to the terrified boy.**

**"It was trying to kill me," the boy sniffled. Xander squatted in front of the child. "Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt you."**

**"Where do you live?" Giles asked the boy.**

**"Not to far from here," he said. "I walking with my dog, when it suddenly ran out of the forest. It tried to kill me, my dog ran off," the boy frantically shouted. Xander gently clutched the boys shoulders. "It's okay, we'll find your dog."**

**Hearing a roar, Giles saw Spike had impaled the creature on the prongs of a rusted old forklift. Green blood oozed out of the twin puncture wounds from its chest. Spike slowly swaggered towards them, a pleased grin set on his face.**

**"As you can see, I ain't no lady."**

**"Another monster!" the boy shouted, as he pointed to Spike. During the battle, his vamp face had manifested. Shaking his head, his human face returned.**

**"You don't have to be afraid of me little one," Spike told the boy. "I won't hurt you."**

**"What is your name?" Giles asked the tow headed boy.**

**"Jared, my dogs still out there. You have to find him."**

**"I promise, we'll do all we can to find him," Xander said.**

**"Know what that was?" Spike asked Giles.**

**"I can't say that I do," Giles said. He stared at the creature. Steam rose into the cold night from its wounds.**

**"It wasn't hard to kill, if that's any consolation."**

**"Can we look for his dog?" Xander said.**

**"Jared, do you know where he ran off to?" Giles asked the distressed child.**

**He pointed towards the dark factory. "I saw him run over there; follow me!" He rushed past Xander and Giles towards the factory.**

**"Hold on!" Giles called out. "Blast, he's quick."**

**They rushed after the boy, Xander and Giles had a hard time keeping up with him. Spike had no trouble staying with the boy. Coming to a pair of double doors, the boy squeezed through a small opening. "Come on, he's in here," the boy called out.**

**Unfortunately, the adults were unable to get through the small opening. A large chain held the doors shut. Grabbing the chain, Spike strained to break it. Planting his foot on the door, he leaned back, one of the rusted links snapped. He stumbled back, Giles caught him before he fell.**

**"Thanks," Spike mumbled.**

**"Your welcome," Giles said.**

**"Come on guys, we're losing him!" Xander shouted, as he rushed into the abandoned factory.**

**Entering the factory, they searched for the boy. From the looks of things, the factory had been abandoned years ago. Giles and Xander pulled out two large flashlights. Clicking them on, they saw before them lay a great open expanse. Rusted metal staircases ran down from either side. Above them, the roof had collapsed. Moonlight streamed into the factory.**

**"Hurry, he's over here," the boy shouted.**

**Giles spotted him several levels down into the factory. "How did he manage to get that far so fast?" Giles whispered.**

**Choosing the staircase to the right, they rushed down to join the boy. "What was this place?" Spike asked Xander.**

**"It used to be a television factory. My father worked here, I was going to also, when I grew up. That was until they shut it down and moved across the border." Xander shook his head. "My father never got over it," he whispered.**

**Coming to the level that the boy was standing, they heard him shout from below. "Come on slow pokes, he's down here." Leaning over a railing, they saw him again, several levels down.**

**"Never seen a lad so quick," Giles said.**

**"Wait a minute," Spike said. "I don't like being led further in here, we don't know what nasties may be lying in wait."**

**Xander was about to snap back at Spike, until he heard a soft growl. They all spun around, expecting to see a small dog. What they saw made Giles exclaim, "Oh…dear…god."**

**Before them stood five of the creatures similar to what Spike killed. "Bloody hell, I forgot. It's a watchers curse to have trouble following them," Spike hissed.**

**"It's a gift actually," Giles corrected him.**

**"You know what my gift is…running. How about we use that?" Xander said.**

**"I vote we have some fun with them," Spike growled.**

**"I believe that five may be a bit to much even for you," Giles said.**

**"Over there," Xander said. He pointed to a small catwalk that joined another platform. They rushed down the catwalk, the monsters let out an ear-splitting roar, as they followed them. Spike stayed in the rear, once they reached the end of the platform, he spun around and gripped the railing. Grunting, he began to tear the thin metal apart. First one side, then the other. The creatures were already half way down the catwalk. Giles and Xander held onto his arms, as Spike slammed his foot on the catwalk. After several tries, he managed to break the bolts that held the catwalk to the platform. He swung in Giles and Xander's arms as the catwalk began to tumble down. As he was pulled up, he saw two of the creatures fell with the catwalk. The other three managed to make it back to the other platform.**

**"Can you fly you ugly buggers?" Spike taunted the remaining creatures. In answer to his shout, they saw the creatures squat down, wings suddenly began to grow on their backs.**

**"I thought you were on our side!" Xander shouted. "Don't be giving them ideas."**

**"This way," Giles said. He rushed down the staircase, keeping an eye on the creatures, he saw them shaking from the strain of changing their bodies. Once the wings were formed, they flew towards the platform.**

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boys Night Out**_  
**By Ldynwaitin**

**Chapter Two**

**"Help me!" they heard Jared shout. They saw him carried in the arms of one of the creatures. It rushed through a large metal door.**

**Without hesitation, they sprinted to where the boy was taken. As they rushed through the doors Spike shoved Giles and Xander to the side as two creatures lumbered towards them. He charged forward, his face morphing into vamp mode. He eagerly began to fight the creatures.**

**"Where's Jared?" Giles shouted to be heard above the roars of the creatures.**

**Xander scanned his flashlight in the large room they were in, there was no sign of the small boy. Hearing a cry, he faintly heard the boy's shouts from outside of the room.**

**"Look out!" Spike shouted. Giles and Xander leaped in the air as one of the creatures head rolled past them. Letting out a snarl, Spike literally shoved his hand inside of the remaining beast. It fell to the floor like a fallen tree.**

**"Nice Spike, I hope you remember to wash your hands before you eat," Xander said.**

**"The boy!" Giles said. His cries were faint, but at least they could still hear him. That meant he was alive.**

**Xander took the lead. As he rushed through a door, he faced several corridors.**

**"Where to now?" Spike said.**

**"Wait for it," Xander said. He placed his hands on either side of the doorframe. When the boy shouted, he pointed down the corridor to the right.**

**"What makes you think he's down there?" Spike said.**

**"Vibrations. I remember a Batman comic where he had to find Robin. He placed his hand on the walls and felt where Robins screams was coming from."**

**"Lets just hope we don't find Robin on the other side," Spike said.**

**Eager to lead them, Xander sprinted down the corridor. He slid his hand on the walls. The vibrations were getting stronger the close they were able to get to the boy.**

**They came to a small staircase that led deeper into the factory.**

**"I don't like this," Spike said. "All my alarms are ringing full blast, telling me that's not a place that Spike wants to go."**

**"A small boy is in danger," Xander said. "Part of being a hero, is to put your fear on a back burner."**

**"What do you do when the danger is over?" Spike asked him.**

**"You go home, and shake like hell for the next couple of days," Xander softly said. He began to go down the dark stairs, his flashlight illuminated the way before them.**

**"He's brave, for a bloody American," Spike whispered to Giles.**

**"He's brave for a bloody human," Giles corrected him.**

**Spike silently nodded his head, as he followed Xander down the stairs. They came to a place that looked strangely familiar to Spike…the basement.**

**"You going to be all right?" Giles asked him.**

**"I'm fine, lets find the lad and get out of here."**

**Again they heard the boy scream. This time Spike took the lead, he rushed past Xander and into a room. He let out a cry, as he was swatted to the side.**

**Once Giles and Xander entered the room, the door was blocked by two of the winged creatures. They saw Jared standing next to the creature. His eyes glowed as they trained their flashlights on him.**

**"What's going on here?" Giles said.**

**"Going on?" the boy innocently said. "Nothing much, just that you proved to me once again just how stupid and gullible humans are."**

**Jared slowly walked up to Giles. "You're a Watcher. I thought you would recognize me."**

**Xander shoved Giles back, as one of the creatures flew towards them. Spike was by his side in a flash, he focused on killing the creature. He was alarmed to find the winged variety was a bit tougher than the non-winged ones.**

**"Why should I know who you are?" Giles asked the boy.**

**"Actually I guess it's not fair. I should have told you my given name. It's Azubah," immediately his face morphed into a vampires.**

**"Oh…my…god," Giles mumbled.**

**"I really wish you would stop saying that," Xander said.**

**"Sorry, what would you rather I say?"**

**"How about bloody hell?" Spike offered. He ducked as a large claw sailed over his head.**

**"The Watchers wondered what happened to you," Giles addressed the boy.**

**"Giles, I don't think it's time for a chit chat," Xander sung out. "We got company."**

**The door on the opposite side of the room suddenly flung open. Three of the original creatures rushed into the room. It didn't take them long to overtake Spike. He let out a curse, as two of the beasts firmly held his arms.**

**"I think the Watchers would have been very interested in what happened to me," Azubah said. He slowly walked up to where Spike was held. He stood as high as Spikes waist. Leaning forward, he sniffed him. "Oh yes, I can smell them on you," he said.**

**"Smell what you little beast?" Spike hissed.**

**"Slayers," the boy sighed. "I can smell the slayers that you killed. Disable him," he shouted.**

**The creatures held Spike, as one of them moved forward. It extended a hand, one of the claws suddenly grew longer. It stabbed it into Spikes thigh. He let out a moan as the creature began to siphon something into him. Once the creature was finished, Spike was thrown to where Giles and Xander were standing. They quickly helped Spike up.**

**"What did that monstrosity do to him?" Giles hissed.**

**"Oh just something that will keep him from giving me any more trouble," the boy innocently said. One of the creatures let out a roar. They spun around, growling and grunting to the boy. "Soon," Azubah sighed. "Soon no more pain."**

**"Who…the bloody hell…is that?" Spike struggled to say. His leg felt as if it was on fire.**

**"Many years ago the Watchers heard of Azubah," Giles said. "He was so innocent looking, and yet so deadly. He used his innocence to kill three slayers. It was after the third slayer that we lost track of him."**

**"It was after the third that I was kidnapped," Azubah snarled. His innocence marred by his Vampire face. "I was taken to another dimension. I spent hundreds of years there, a prisoner of these creatures. The only chance for my freedom was another Vampire, but it had to be a special one. One that killed three slayers."**

**"But I didn't kill…" Spike began to say.**

**"Nonsense Spike," Giles corrected him. "Don't be so modest."**

**"I can smell the blood of three slayers on you," Azubah said. "You can't lie to me."**

**Giles suddenly felt a pinch on his side. It came from Xander, he saw his eyes point up. As he began to describe the slayers that Spike killed, he glanced up. He saw the ceiling here was cracked. Made of plaster, it wouldn't take much to bring it down.**

**"Spike, you strong enough to lift that?" Xander whispered to him. Spike saw his eyes point to a large tool cart. He then glanced up to the ceiling. Spike immediately knew what needed to be done. "I'll try my best," he sighed.**

**Once Giles was finished describing Buffy's horrible death, Azubah let out a relieved sigh. "Finally, I won't have to go back to that hell hole. You don't know what it was like over there. They were like leaches draining my energy, then they would allow me to regain my strength. Again, and again they would return…." Azubah trailed off.**

**Once they saw his eyes glass over, Xander whispered to Spike, "Now!"**

**Stumbling to stand, Spike lunged for the tool cart. He swung it over the heads of the creatures. Slamming into the ceiling, plaster rained down on them. Giles and Xander grabbed Spike and helped him out of the room. Slamming the door shut, Xander used a small pipe he found in the room to jam under the door. They heard the creatures slam against the door.**

**They rushed down the corridor. They passed by many staircases, until Giles suddenly stopped. "This way," he huffed. He motioned them to go up the staircase. "How do you know this is the right one?" Xander asked.**

**"I'm a Watcher, I watch," Giles replied. "I also saw this on the walls." He pointed his flashlight towards some Graffiti. It read, 'Sally does the football team.'**

**"Ah Sally," Xander said, as they rushed up the stairs. "Nice girl, she could squeeze a lemon with her thighs."**

**"My kind of girl," Spike said.**

**They ran through the corridors and entered the room that Azubah first led them. As Giles and Xander rushed across the floor to the other side, they realized that someone was missing. Spinning around, they saw Spike lying on the floor near the door.**

**"Come on Spike," Xander shouted. "Not really a time to take a nap."**

**"Sorry," Spike panted. "End of the line, out of gas." Once he reached the room, his leg totally went numb. Already he could feel the other leg tingling.**

**Xander and Giles rushed to his side. They were about to help him up, until they heard a roaring coming from down the corridor.**

**"Leave me," Spike hissed. "It's me they want, get away while you can."**

**"Don't go all noble on us now," Giles said.**

**"Why would you waste your lives on me anyway," Spike whispered.**

**Xander slammed the door, locking it he prayed that it would hold the creatures back. "We don't have much time for this guys."**

**"Xander's right," Spike said. "Get out of here. I'll only hold you back."**

**"I think Xander was right," Giles said.**

**"About what?" Xander brightly asked. "I'd like to mark it in my diary."**

**"You did get the bloody soul of a girl," Giles shouted. "You're nothing but a big girls blouse!"**

**"I know what you're trying to do," Spike said. He jerked when something slammed hard on the door. "You're trying to make me mad. It's not going to work."**

**"Where's the Spike I've learned to hate?" Xander now joined in on the conversation. "Where's all that spit and fire that I saw when you would tear a demon apart with your bare hands."**

**"Flattery will get you no where," Spike said.**

**"Buffy told us she believed in you Spike," Giles said. "I tried desperately to see the bad in you, but it kept getting overshadowed by the good that you've done." Squatting in front of Spike, Giles gazed deep into his eyes as he said, "It's taken me this long to realize that Buffy was right. You have changed, changed for the better. I still don't trust you enough to have eggs and bangers with me, but I do believe, that if I was facing the First Evil itself. I would like to have you by my side."**

**"What he said," Xander said. "Except for the bangers part. Really don't know what it is, and don't want to know."**

**Spike's head hung down. He let out a halting breath. Raising his arms he said, "Just be mindful of the boots, they're new."**

**Grabbing his arms, they carried Spike across the room, and out the door.**

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Boys Night Out**_  
**By Ldynwaitin**

**Chapter Three**

**"Bloody hell," Giles whispered.**

**"There you go mate, you're learning," Spike said with a grin. "Soon I'll have you saying sod off and bugger." His grin fell to a frown when he saw why Giles was upset. For before them hovered two of the flying creatures. One of them held Azubah.**

**"Put me down!" he screamed. The creature placed him down on the metal floor. One of the creatures let out a growl. "I know, I don't have much time," he snapped back.**

**"Oh, are you on a tight schedule?" Giles asked.**

**"They only gave me one night to find the right Vampire," Azubah replied.**

**"I see. And if you're unable to present this evil Vampire…"**

**"Hey!" Spike protested. "Be quiet," Giles said through clenched teeth as he kicked him.**

**"As I was saying," Giles continued. "If you are unable to produce this Vampire then you will be taken back to this hell dimension?"**

**"I would, but that's not going to happen," Azubah said.**

**"I think this nipper is radio rental," Spike said.**

**"What did he say?" Azubah said.**

**Suddenly a light popped on in Giles head. Pulling out a small knife from his pocket, he cupped his hands behind him. Showing Spike the knife, he said. "I really like MINCE PIES." As Giles stressed the last two words, he stabbed the knife in the air. Spike quickly clutched the knife.**

**"Oh yes, mince pies. I like them too." Spike said as he quickly hid the knife in his boot.**

**"Okay, have the two of you left and are now ridding the carousal in loony land?" Xander shouted.**

**"Bring him here," Azubah ordered the two remaining creatures. They lumbered towards Spike. Easily lifting him from the floor, they carried him to where Azubah was standing. They threw him on the floor, in front of the innocent looking vampire.**

**"He's here. Call them," Azubah ordered the creatures.**

**Two more creatures began to stagger out of the room. Giles and Xander had to jump out of their way. With Spike as their prisoner, they no longer paid attention to the two humans.**

**Xander saw Giles slowly unscrewing both ends of his flashlight. He saw his thumb feeling the sharp edge of the casing. He immediately knew what Giles had planned. He quickly unscrewed his flashlight. He held the flashlight tightly in his hand, waiting for the signal. He had to lock his knees to keep them from shaking. Taking in a deep breath, he readied himself for the right time to strike.**

**The two winged creatures stepped forward. Touching claws, they went into a trance. That left only two of the beasts to guard Spike. Giles immediately took advantage of the situation.**

**He lunged forwards, slamming his shoulder into the two remaining creatures that guarded Spike. As they began to fall, Spike pulled out his knife, and reached up drawing it across the eyes of both creatures, effectively blinding them. Clutching their eyes, they swung their clawed hands, as they searched for their attackers.**

**Ducking a killing blow, Xander shoved the flashlight casing into the beast's chest. It let out a bellow of pain. The cylindrical flashlight casing effectively kept the wound open. Its own heart was pumping its lifeblood from its body. As Giles attempted to do the same with the other beast, he suddenly felt a wildcat jump on his back.**

**"NO, NO, NO!" he shrieked. "I worked to hard, to long. I won't go back!" Giles let out a moan, as he felt the boy vampires claw rake his back. He fell to the ground, dropping the flashlight casing, it rolled off the platform.**

**"Stay away!" Azubah hissed. His face had morphed. "I'll kill him, I won't hesitate to kill the entire planet, rather than go back to that hell hole."**

**"No more," Spike said. "Leave them alone, I'll go quietly." He threw the knife that Giles gave him away.**

**"On no, you will not go quietly," Azubah said with a mad chuckle. "You'll be dragged into a dimension and tortured endlessly by uncaring, unfeeling creatures."**

**"Sounds familiar," Spike softly said.**

**Suddenly the winged creatures began to glow in a bright white light. A blue flame flew out from the floor between them. The creatures parted, several more creatures of the winged variety stepped out of the blue flame.**

**Releasing Giles, Azubah rushed to one of the creatures. This one was different. His eyes looked almost intelligent. "See, I told you I could find one Yadon," Azubah panted. "Just like me, he killed three slayers. So he can take my place, right?"**

**The creature slowly walked to where Spike was sitting. He stared straight into the eyes of the beast. Squaring his shoulders, he was ready to fulfill on his promise. The beast's hand slowly came down, to sit on Spikes head. A white glow suddenly engulfed him.**

**Giles and Xander were about to rush to help Spike, until the creature released him. Giles could swear he saw the creature slowly nod its head. A surprised look crossed Spike's face. He slowly stood up, the paralysis was gone, he felt stronger than ever. Turning his attention to Giles, the creature also healed the wounds on his back.**

**The creature then began to walk back to the open portal. "Wait, you're forgetting him," Azubah said. "You're suppose to take him. He's just as evil as I am. He killed three slayers just like me."**

**"No Azubah," a deep voice suddenly came from Yadon. "We gave you a chance, it is time to go home."**

**"Noooo," Azubah screamed. "I won't go back, you can't make me!" He rushed towards Giles. Grabbing his hand, he pleaded with him. "Please, don't let them take me back. I'm all alone there. Only Yadon there speaks to me. I can't go back there. I need to be around my own kind. Please don't let them take me."**

**For the first time in his life, Azubah's innocent look was not false.**

**"It's time to go now," the creature called Yadon said.**

**Four winged creatures flew to Azubah, they grabbed his arms. He clutched Giles hand tightly, screaming as he was torn from his grip. Tears streamed down his face as he was pulled towards the portal.**

**"Why didn't you take him!" he growled. "He's killed three slayers. He's just as evil as I am," he screamed.**

**"No," Yadon said. A small grin blossomed on Spikes face as he heard the creature say, "This Vampire has a soul. The evil that almost rivaled your own, is no longer there." He then turned to face the raving Azubah. "After all our discussions, haven't you realized why you were taken to our world? It was not the killing of the slayers. It was the blackness that existed in your heart. A blackness so intense, we could feel it from our world. Such intense evil is the food that our people feed on." Facing Spike, he said, "A pity, several years ago, we began to feel you. But that suddenly died, a pity," he sighed. Spinning around, he walked through the portal.**

**Azubah's screams echoed in the abandoned factory as he was dragged through the portal. They remained even after the portal closed.**

**"Quite prophetic," Giles softly said.**

**"What is?" Xander asked.**

**"Their names. Azubah means forsaken, Yadon means 'he will judge'."**

**"Let's get out of here, the night is still young. I need a baby giraffe," Spike said.**  
**"Sounds good to me," Giles said.**

**"What's a baby giraffe?" Xander said, as he trailed behind them. "And mince pies, what does that mean?" He was answered by coy smiles, and a chorus of, "Chippie."**

**Xander growled, "What's chippie mean, is it a good thing? Come on guys, um, I have English in me…on my fathers side!"**

**Buffy stood in her front door, staring out into the night. There was only a half an hour left of daylight and still no sign of Giles, Xander, or Spike. Glancing at her watch for the twentieth time, she reached a set time limit. Closing the door, she rushed down the stairs. Hitting the sidewalk, she heard someone singing. Searching down the sidewalk, she saw three shadows walking towards her. She then noticed that one of them was staggering. He was held in the middle by his companions.**

**"God save the queeenn," Giles and Spike both sang, as they reached Buffy.**

**Her arms crossed on her chest, her toe tapping on the sidewalk. Her face clearly showed that she was upset.**

**"What's the matter luv?" Spike asked.**

**"Yeah, wots the matter luv," Xander giggled.**

**"What happened to him, and why are you so late?" Buffy huffed.**

**"We went out to get a baby giraffe," Xander mumbled. He lifted his head, his eyes were half lidded. "They were the most dewish…deliw…the best baby giraffe's I ever tasted!" he nodded his head, mumbling, "God save the queen, long live our noble queen, let freedom ring."**

**"Sorry Buffy for causing you such distress," Giles said. "But we ran into a bit of trouble, and…"**

**"Trouble?" Buffy asked. Her face suddenly washing with concern.**

**"I'll tell you later, for now we have to get Xander to bed."**

**Pulling himself out of Giles and Spikes hold, Xander fell forward, into Buffy's arms. A pleased grin set on his face, "They made me an honowary Englishman," he proudly declared. Buffy's face soured from the alcoholic cloud that poured our of Xander's mouth.**

**"Did they have to do it from the inside?" Buffy asked.**

**"I think I had a leeetle to many babby giraffeshsss," he mumbled.**

**"Yeah, I hear you shouldn't mix baby giraffes, it'll give you a herd-ach in the morning."**

**Xander fell back as he let out a row of giggles. Spike grabbed him before he fell. "Funny Buffster, I'm finally rubbing off on ya."**

**"I'll get him in bed before he hurts himself," Spike said. He half carried, half-dragged Xander into the house. He continued to sing off key god save the queen.**

**"Can you tell me what happened now?" Buffy asked Giles as they slowly walked back to the house.**

**"I have to say, tonight is a night that we will remember well," Giles said. "And I want to admit to you that you were right."**

**"About what? I really need my ego boosted. It helps me look taller."**

**"Spike, and believing in him enough to have the chip taken out." Giles gently said. "Tonight Xander and I both realized that in spite of all the evil that he has done in the past, that's where he left it; in the past. And I think Spike also came to terms with his inability to trust us. We worked as a team tonight, each man contributing."**

**"I'm glad Giles," Buffy said, as they reached the door to her house. "We all need to work with each other, not against. I think that is the First evils main goal. To break us apart."**

**"Never fear Buffy. Tonight we gained a very strong and important ally. We worked together as a well oiled machine. We are a force to be reckoned with."**

**"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted from inside of the house. "Why didn't you wait to go to the bathroom. You messed up my new boots!"**

**"I'm sorry, but beer and hot wings never seem to stay in me...oh, here I go again!" they heard Xander.**

**"Get away from me, Buffy!" Spike shouted.**

**"I can hear the First trembling now," Buffy said.**

**"Yes," Giles sighed. "He might as well give up."**

**Buffy rushed into the house screaming at Xander not to do it on her couch. Giles slowly closed the door, he saw the sun just beginning to rise.**

**"The dawn of a new day, beware all vampires and demons. For we will…Oh good heavens Xander, not on me!" Giles moaned. He slammed the door, the suns rays shone brightly on the Summer's home. Signaling a new day, a day to fight off an evil so intense so….**_**OH XANDER! NOT ON ME!!!**_

**The End**


End file.
